


Don't mess with the Mudbloods

by TheWistfulPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Gen, Totally Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries the Pureblooded wizards have looked down their noses at the "Mudbloods". But in the mist of the battle of Hogwarts, Harry has disappeared to the Forbidden Forest to fight You-Know-Who alone. Left behind, Hermione rallies the Muggleborns and a few of the Halfbloods, to defend the Castle, in a way the Pureblooded Death Eaters will not be able to defend against. In fact, she thinks she has even heard them refer to them as "a sort of metal wand Muggles carry around to kill each other." This could get interesting.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with the Mudbloods

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a silly fic. I apoligize in advance for it being short. Personally, I identify with Hermione, and I feel the Muggleborns have been walked on for to long. In the great words of Queen, "We will, we will rock you."

“Harry went to the forest” The words filled to Great Hall, where weak and tired students, teachers, and the Order were regrouping during the 1 hour break in battle. Ginny let out a wail, and Mr. Weasly pulled her into a hug, holding back his own tears, “It’s okay,” he whispered to her, “He has defeated You-know, um Voldemort before.” He still looked uncomfortable saying the name, and Hermione could barely hear over the message that Harry had gone to face the Dark Lord on his own being passed around to those who didn’t here and those who did talking about it.

Hermione clutched her purse to her hip. It hadn’t left her side during the whole battle, because she knew the secret it contained. 

“Now I know you feel we have lost, but we cannot stop fighting.” Professor McGonagall continued “We cannot let any sacrifice of those people.” She pointed to the bodies lined up in a row, each covered with a white sheet. Underneath on of those was Fred, and Hermione felt her heart break all over again. The fool had just told her he liked her, and they had shared a moment in Moaning Mytle’s bathroom while they waited for a large group of Death Eaters, far to May to fight on their own, to continue down the corridor, taking quite a large amount of time because they had decided it would be a good time to regroup. She would not let Fred’s death go for nothing. 

She tore herself away from the memory and focused back on McGonagall. “We cannot let their sacrifices be in vain.” She was crying now. “We do not have an advantage anymore, except for one thing. This is our castle. Hogwarts is our home. Hogwarts is our family. Ohana means family, and family means no one left behind.” 

“Professor,” an astonished Scottish voice came from the back of the crowd “Did you just quote Leo and Stich?” 

“Yes I did Mr. Finnegan. Muggleborns are not the only ones who can have TVs, as I am sure you know.” She gave a watery smile. 

Hermione walked to the front “Professor,” she said “May I?” she gestured to the crowd. 

“Of course Ms. Granger.” she said curiously, stepping aside. Hermione mounted the few steps and turned to the crowd. 

“Um,” she said “Professor McGonagall is right, Hogwarts is our advantage. But it is not our only one,” she continued “We have a weapon that the pureblooded Death Eaters will never have heard of, or at least they won’t know what it is, or how to defend against it.” She cleared her throat again; suddenly nervous “I need all Muggleborns and half-bloods that have ever handled a gun to the front please.” 

  
  
  
  
“So this part here,” She tapped the reserve bullet supply “Should make it so you don’t have to reload. Fully Automatic, so just hold down the button and shoot.” 

“Hermione,” Terry Boot, who had faked his family tree to pass as a half blood said “where did you get these weapons, they are military style. I mean, bloody hell, you just handed Professor McGonagall a machine gun.” He said 

Hermione looked down “You all talk about how smart I am here, imagine how smart I am in the world I grew up in.” She was embarrassed that she sounded so full of herself, but she didn’t have time to be modest “I hacked into the British Armory and got myself clearance. After that I just stuffed my purse,” She gestured to the purse she had magically extended, the same one where she had stored the tent they had stayed in in the Forest of Dean. “And walked out. A bit of creative charms to make me appear older and slightly different, and no one questioned me.” 

“You’re the one who hacked into the Armory!” Penelope Clearwater said. She had come back to fight when she found out that the school was under attack. She was from London and naturally was one of the first of them to know about it, due to the traffic jams caused by the manhunt, though the Muggles didn’t even know what she looked like, because she had taken the charms off. “It took me 5 hours to get home.” She said 

Hermione shrugged “Sorry, but are you really complaining?” She tapped her own gun, also a machine gun and said Wepoivaro Invisavol, and the gun disappeared from sight. It appeared she wasn’t holding a thing. The others followed suit. 

“The Death Eaters are coming across the bridge.” Neville came running into the hall “They have Hagrid in ropes.” He continued “It looks like he is carrying a body.” The room got quite. 

Hermione swallowed her fear of who’s body it might be. “Let’s go,” she said to the people around her “People with guns in front. We can’t aim around you very well.” She looked at the purebloods and the rest who had not ever shot a gun. “Aim over our heads,” she turned back to her group “Careful not to hit Hagrid.” She said 

“I will put protego around him as soon as you open fire.” Ron said glancing nervously at the guns. Hermione looked him in the eye. “If it is Harry’s body he is carrying, you can’t let it distract you.” She said, choking a little “cast protego.” Ron nodded solemnly and they and they started towards the door. 

  
  
  
  
“Harry Potter is dead… he was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice for him.” 

Hermione looked at Ron, who was pale and ashen looking at his best friend’s body in Hagrid’s arms. She nudged him to get his attention. 

“The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor will…” 

“We’ll join you when hell freezes over,” Neville yelled, lifting the sword of Gryffindor “Dumbledore’s army!” he yelled, and Ron lifted his wand. 

“Protego!” he shouted, pointing his wand at Hagrid. 

“Fire!” Hermione yelled and lifted her own weapon. 

Gunshots filled the air, surprising the Death Eaters. “WHAT ARE THEY!!” They yelled as they were knocked down by bullets. They dodged for refuge, shooting spells at whoever was closest, a few times hitting their own, but never able to hit the makeshift firing squad, because the students without guns had thrown up protective shields around the shooters. 

Hermione saw Harry roll out of Hagrid’s arms, alive. He dodged behind the protective line turning his back for an instant to get out of the way of the bullets. Hermione saw Voldemort raise his wand a green light shooting from the end just as harry turned to face him, and she pulled the trigger. 

Time seemed to slow. She watched as Harry’s and Voldemort’s curses met, and her bullet seemed to fly as if in Jell-o. She watched as the curses fought each other to meet the caster’s opponent, and she heard Harry yell but couldn’t quite make out what it was. She saw apparitions of sort, almost like ghosts float out of Voldemort’s wand, and stand beside Harry. She made out the same hair she had been looking at since she was 11, and a flash of green eyes she knew all too well. Harry’s parents were standing beside him. 

The curse and the bullet meet Voldemort at the exact same moment, both sinking strait into his heart. Voldemort fell back, onto the cobblestone, with a mundane finality, proving to all that he was just a man. A man whose obsession with power became so overwhelming that it turned him into a monster. 

Harry looked up at her, having seen the bullet hit as well. She ran over to help him up, the curses flying through the air slowly fizzling out as the Death Eaters realized who was laying upon the ground. Dead. 

“Dark Lord is dead!” The screech came from a Death Eater harry did not recognize, and the remaining Death Eaters turned and ran. 

“Don’t screw with the Mudbloods.” Came a jubilant voice from behind Hermione. 

“Mudbloods and Proud of it” came another, gun waving in the air. 

“Mudbloods and proud.” She yelled joining in. They had finally proven to the Purebloods, that they were just as good as them. Perhaps even, better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and maybe got a laugh out of it. Everything you recognize, including some of the dialog doesn't belong to me (oh, but how I wish it did) But see that Button below? It is sort of like a owl, and will deliver your comments/ thoughts to me. But I will never know if you don't owl me!


End file.
